elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delphine (Skyrim)
Delphine lives in Riverwood with Orgnar. Together, they run the Sleeping Giant Inn. Her main role is to help discover the mystery behind the Dragons and their re-emergence. Background According to the Thalmor Dossier, Delphine is in her late 50's and is a high-priority target for the Thalmor. During the First War, she evaded attempts at her life several times, ultimately escaping the Thalmor and being stationed in Cyrodiil. She returned to Skyrim, remaining alert to the surveillance of the Thalmor.Thalmor Dossier: Delphine Multiple Followers See the main article Multiple Followers. Delphine is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to follow you throughout Skyrim along with a follower of your choice. Interactions The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Delphine is the acting Grandmaster of the Blades faction, one of the last remaining members operating in Skyrim. Searching for the The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for Arngeir, the Dragonborn finds a Mysterious Note in its place at Ustengrav, sending them to the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood to rent the attic room. Delphine approaches the Dragonborn and relinquishes the Horn, demanding the two speak in private. She reveals then that she is a member of the Blades, seeking the next Dragonborn. Also she smells A Blade In The Dark To provide succinct proof that the Dragonborn is truly Dragonborn, she asks them to help her slay a dragon at Kynesgrove. Completing this, she reveals that the Thalmor (they smell too) may be involved with the re-emergence of Dragons in Skyrim (is awsome). Diplomatic Immunity She sends the Dragonborn to the Thalmor Embassy to look for clues. There, the Dragonborn discovers that another Blade exists in Skyrim. She sends the Dragonborn to find Esbern, the only other Blade. Once they regroup, Esbern suggests a place to revive the Blades faction, Sky Haven Temple. There Delphine initiates any of the Dragonborn's followers into members of the Blades, the ultimate dragonhunters. .]] Paarthurnax Delphine, following the peace treaty, reveals that she is aware of Paarthurnax's existence and demands his death. Unless the dragon is slain, the Blades will no longer assist the Dragonborn. Quests *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller *A Blade In The Dark *Diplomatic Immunity *A Cornered Rat *Bring a follower to Delphine Behind the scenes *Delphine is voiced by Joan Allen,[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1814884/fullcredits#cast Full cast of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim at Internet Movie Database.] notable as the winner of the Tony-Award and her roles in "The Contender'" and "The Bourne Ultimatium". Her role as Delphine marks her video-game voiceover debut.[http://www.gamefront.com/the-spectacular-skyrim-voice-cast-includes-joan-allen/ The Spectacular Skyrim Voice Cast Includes Joan Allen! Game Front]. *After returning to Farengar Secret-Fire with the Dragonstone, Delphine can be seen with a hood on next to Farengar, who states she is his assistant. *When talking to her in the secret room for the first time, the speech option "I was expecting someone ... taller." is likely a tip of the hat to the movie Roadhouse, and the recurring line "I thought you'd be bigger." References Category:Skyrim: Blades members Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Blades Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Bretons Category:Females